Memoria y Olvido
by H. Oliver
Summary: Sasuke, el chico que actúa y dice solo lo necesario, tendrá la misión de devolverle la memoria a Sakura, la que lo devolvió a la luz pero ya no lo recuerda.
1. Introducción

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Sakura corrió tan rápido como sus heridas la dejaban, sabía que su oponente la tenía en sus manos y la única opción que le restaba era escapar. Su pie se dobló y cayó de rodillas sobre la tierra húmeda y las hojas color otoño.

Cuando salió de Konoha las hojas eran de un color verde intenso. En su búsqueda por encontrar a Sasuke, en su desesperación por reunirse con él, había olvidado que hasta el tiempo avanzaba y ella seguía estancada en la misma idea, en los mismos recuerdos.

El bosque parecía gritar entre la brisa y las ramas. Casi como ella lo intentó cuando aquel ninja la tomó del cuello para asfixiarla. La obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, a pesar de la gran capa que le cubría pudo distinguir el brillo de unos anteojos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No podía estar pasando esto, no cuando ella estaba tan cerca de encontrarlo. Acababa de sentir su chakra otra vez, el inconfundible chakra Uchiha estaba a escasos kilómetros y justamente este ninja aparecía de la nada.

―Técnica oculta, jutsu memoria perdida.

…

―Sabes, Naruto, lo peor que le ha pasado a Sasuke, y lo peor que le ha pasado a Sakura, e incluso lo peor que te ha pasado a ti, ha sido la pérdida de algo valioso. De alguien valioso.

―¿A qué viene esto, Kakashi-Sensei?

―A que, al parecer, en este mundo, en el de los ninja, aún no nos acostumbramos a que el nuestro, es un mundo de guerra, de muerte.

El Hokage cerró los ojos. Suspiró y con cara de circunstancias le dijo a Naruto lo sucedido.

―El rastro de Sakura fue encontrado, nuevamente. Apareció cerca de la tierra del cielo, entre la aldea de la nube y la aldea de la lluvia. Sin embargo, mis perros lo perdieron a unos pocos metros, en cambio, encontraron un cuerpo calcinado, y a su lado la bandana de Sakura, con el símbolo de la hoja.

Naruto se estremeció. ¿Y eso qué quería decir? ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Que hacía con eso?

―Basura, mierda. Esto es una porquería. ¿Me estás diciendo que Sakura está muerta? ¿Y que mierdas se supone que haga? No lo acepto. Me niego a creerlo.

Naruto salió por la ventana antes de que Kakashi pudiera asignarle una misión formal de búsqueda para Sakura.

El Hokage se despeinó el cabello blanco, sobre el escritorio yacían libros y pergaminos por doquier.

―Sasuke…

…

Estaba inconsciente, pero con su Sharingan pudo ver que no tenía ninguna herida de gravedad, ni interna ni externa. La miró con gesto paciente. Una gota cayó del cielo sobre la frente de la muchacha de 19 años.

 _Recordó aquella vez en la que la dejó inconsciente para poder irse con Orochimaru. Ella nunca sabría lo que había sucedido antes de que él se marchara._

Un leve quejido salió de su garganta. El talón de Sasuke tembló, igual que la última vez que la escuchó confesarle su amor. El bosque era espeso y la lluvia levantaba el olor a tierra húmeda y hierba buena por todas partes.

La línea de su labio inferior se tensó.

Verdes y claros se abrieron aquellos ojos frente a él.

―Sakura…

Pero la respuesta no fue el típico Sasuke-kun de todos sus encuentros.

―¿Quién es Sakura?

Sasuke la miró con más intensidad, como para atravesar sus ojos y descubrir si estaba bromeando. La lluvia había mojado su cabello y gotas de agua caían desde las puntas de su cabellera oscura.

Ella tragó saliva, humedeció sus labios y dijo angustiada: ―Sakura… ¿es mi nombre?

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Se irguió por completo y la miró desde su altura.

―No recuerdo mi nombre, no recuerdo qué estoy haciendo aquí. ―una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, confundiéndose con la lluvia.

Su respiración se aceleró. Un nuevo gemido de dolor surgió de su garganta.

―¿Quién eres tú?

―Jutsu de amnesia ―pronunció el moreno, y sin moverse de su lugar envió un chidori que surgió de su espada, en forma de rayo atravesó las ramas hasta derrumbar una. Miró la figura que antes había estado de pie observándolos desaparecer rápidamente, y luego miró a Sakura con las manos sobre la cabeza, completamente aturdida.

Por más que quisiera ir tras ese sujeto, no podía dejar a Sakura allí en la condición en la que se encontraba. No se movió.

* * *

Hola, muchachos. Espero que les haya gustado. Les cuento que ya tengo el primer capítulo adelantado, así que pretendo publicar cada fin de semana, ¿de acuerdo?

Saludos


	2. Detalles

Disclaimer aplicado.

Fanfiction de H. Oliver.

Capítulo I: **Detalles**

* * *

Sacó unas vendas de la propia mochila ninja de Sakura y las envolvió alrededor de su abdomen malherido. Ella se quejó un poco y cuando él terminó volvió a alejarse a una distancia prudente. Como pudo se levantó, y al hacerlo, la venda se coloreó de rojo sangre.

―No te muevas. No puedes moverte tanto si tienes esas heridas y no puedes curarte.

La confusión se instaló en la mente de Sasuke cuando la joven hizo un poco de presión en el lugar manchado de sangre, y luego gritó de dolor.

― ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Hacerte más daño? ―cuestionó con tono preocupado.

Intentaba calmarse, pero la sangre la alteraba más.

― ¿Por qué lo dijiste así?, ¿por qué dices que no puedo curarme?

―Porque eres una médico ninja, Sakura, pero ya que no recuerdas nada...

―Médico ninja, soy una médico ninja. Perfecto ―interrumpió al moreno―. Quiero recordar eso. ¿Y tú quién eres? _¿Eres algo que querría recordar?_ ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre?

Examinó con curiosidad el rostro de Sakura.

― ¿Tienes miedo?

― ¿Debería?

―Espero que no ―Sintió que estaba fulminándola con la mirada, por alguna razón sentía que ese hombre la miraba como si deseara con todas sus fuerzas matarla. Pero solo la observaba con esos ojos intimidantes, sin moverse ni un milímetro. Le ponía los nervios de punta, sentía la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo desde el primer momento en que lo vio. No supo por qué, pero entendió que no debía seguir la conversación.

…

Observaba la foto como si mágicamente algo fuese a cambiar.

―Que gente más rara…

Miró fijamente al rubio, luego al de cabello blanco, seguido del niño moreno y finalmente a ella misma. Era la única a la que reconocía pero no recordaba haberse tomado aquella fotografía. Lo único que podía asegurar era que había sido hace mucho tiempo.

― ¿Por qué este niño tiene bigotes de gato?

Sasuke contuvo una media sonrisa. Entre los arboles pasaba inadvertido para la entretenida joven.

―Ah… ¡AH! ¡NARUTO! ¡NARUTO! ¡ES NARUTO!

El hecho de que Sakura pudiera recordar a Naruto solo con ver una fotografía suya, foto en la que, irónicamente también estaba él, y que a él no pudiera mostrarle más que rostros llenos de pánico y confusión no eran una bofetada en su cara, sino en su ego.

Ignoró la leve punzada en una parte de su pecho, a la cual tampoco quiso prestarle atención. Caminó hacia ella como si no estuviese enterado de nada. Había podido pescar suficiente para ambos.

―Hola, tú… no sé cómo te llamas, pero acabo de recordar algo impor ―Se quedó muda de repente.

― ¿Pasa algo? ―presionó.

Lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Otra vez esa sensación de miedo, de pánico, al mirarlo, al tenerlo cerca.

―Es que recordé que mi comida favorita son los dangos.

Y otra vez apareció esa mirada frente a Sakura, de unos ojos que, si a ella le preguntaban, parecían querer traspasarla. Sakura se sintió como si fuese la mismísima reencarnación del demonio. El peor ser sobre la faz de la tierra tenía que ser ella. No le quedó de otra que desviar la mirada.

―Hn.

…

― ¿Y por qué demonios fue tras de Sasuke?

Ino estaba indecisa entre parecer preocupada o totalmente indiferente, pensaba que cualquiera de las dos opciones la haría parecer demasiado interesada en el tema. De cualquier forma daba igual, ya las palabras habían abandonado su boca de manera brusca, así era ella.

―Al parecer Sakura obtuvo información de un infiltrado en la aldea. Existe una congregación de ninjas llamada Flor de Loto. Sus jutsus suelen ser bastante exóticos, como viajes en el tiempo y entre dimensiones.

Shikamaru silbó impresionado.

―Viejo, esto va a ser raro, pero esta misión no suena nada aburrida.

―Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que se enteraron del poder de saltar dimensiones fue revivido por un Uchiha, y quieren reclutarlo. Sakura intentaba prevenir a Sasuke del ataque, ya que esta organización no negocia, secuestra y esclaviza.

―Complicaciones, ¿eh? No pueden faltar ―replicó el Nara.

―Equipo Ino-Shika-Cho, a ustedes se les ha asignado esta misión. Deben encontrar a Sakura. La otra parte de la misión consiste en encontrar a Sasuke y advertirlo, o en todo caso, ayudarlo. Algo me dice que podrán hacer las dos fases de la misión a la par. Ah, además, irán con Naruto ―Kakashi cambió el tono a uno de resignación―, que como pueden observar no está aquí, ya que lamentablemente decidió irse sin escuchar las demandas del actual Hokage. Confío en que puedan alcanzarlo.

Ino sonrió de medio lado y Choji asintió decidido.

―Bien, Naruto, la historia se repite. ―A la señal de Shikamaru los ninjas desaparecieron de la oficina.

…

Si los ninjas son asesinos, y este hombre es un ninja, pensó Sakura, entonces es un asesino. Mordió su labio como si no doliera. No paraba de vigilarla ni un segundo, parecía tener ojos en la espalda y no parecía necesitar de descanso, ya lo había probado mientras dormía. Toda la noche estuvo con los ojos cerrados pero al mínimo movimiento que ella hacía, él se tensaba. Pensar en eso la hacía _temblar_. También había contado las veces en las que la dejó sola en el día, lo hizo en tres oportunidades durante mil doscientos segundos aproximadamente. Eso hacía un total de veinte minutos. Cuando se recuperara por completo ese tiempo sería ideal para escapar.

Tomó aire profundamente, su cabeza era como una calculadora, no paraba de relacionar hechos con otros para encontrar respuestas. Necesitaba un descanso.

Miró el cielo, parecía un cúmulo de ojos brillantes que la miraban desde muy lejos.

¿Por qué no recordaba nada? ¿Era alguna especie de truco de ese ninja? ¿Era una mujer secuestrada bajo los efectos de alguna droga? Como un rayo de luz llegó a su cabeza un recuerdo reciente. Algo a lo que no le había prestado atención en el momento por lo aturdida que se sentía. Abrió los ojos como platos.

Ese hombre moreno había mencionado el jutsu de amnesia. Un jutsu. Apenas podía recordar lo que era un jutsu. Incluso la palabra le resultaba extraña. Estaba comenzando a faltar el aire en sus pulmones. ¿Qué iba a hacer si ese hombre era un secuestrador que la había hecho perder la memoria? ¿Qué iba a hacer si no era capaz de recordar un camino para volver a donde sea que debiera volver? Sabía que había aldeas pero no recordaba la suya. Sentía tanta angustia que por un momento, creyó estar viéndose a si misma desde afuera, como si se desdoblara. Su situación era tan grave, tan oscura, y ella no tenía noción de casi nada.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar.

Quería gritar y pedir ayuda, pero estaba sola y ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de ayuda pedir exactamente. Lo único que entendía era que el hombre que estaba con ella era alguien muy peligroso. Y en su situación, sin poder recordar más que un nombre y escasos rostros borrosos, casi cualquier cosa era peligrosa.

Se limpió las lágrimas, tratando de obviar la sensación de incertidumbre.

…

Como quería tener la mente en blanco. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ella, en todos los recuerdos, en todas las despedidas, en los reencuentros y el tiempo compartido sin interrupciones. La verdad es que todo eso era demasiado incomodo para él. Había hecho una promesa, volvería a Konoha y entonces, el resto era fácil de imaginar.

Se suponía que sería fácil. Pero esta maldita situación… después de que había hecho esa promesa…

¿Qué se supone que le diría a Sakura?

Miró al cielo, como si buscara una señal, o un poco de piedad para él.

Al día siguiente, Sakura estaba radiante, acababa de bañarse en el rio que pasaba cerca. El se acercó despacio. Su pie tembló.

―Veo que hoy estás mejor.

Ella lo miró detenidamente. Sus ojeras eran pronunciadas. Por supuesto, no dormía vigilándola como una bestia cazando a su presa.

―Así es. Dormí ―trató de recordar una palabra adecuada, la palabra que haría de esa frase un saludo matutino normal. Sasuke casi podía escuchar el debate interno de Sakura― respetable.

Él apretó los labios, pero inevitablemente una sonrisa ladina ocupó su cara.

Tosió, logrando mitigar la sonrisa y volver a su rostro imperturbable. Definitivamente no la corregiría.

―Sakura, debemos hablar.

―Te escucho.

―Mi nombre es Sasuke ―Sakura ni siquiera parpadeó― Sasuke Uchiha.

Ahora parpadeó, dos veces, su rostro no mostraba signos de impresión alguna. Mientras tanto él también la miraba sin emitir un sonido. Parece que no había dicho absolutamente nada importante para ella.

―¡Oh, espera! ―abrió los ojos desmedidamente― ¿Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Me estás hablando de Sasuke Uchiha? Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, quise decir, te recuerdo.

Él dudó por un momento. Eso no había sonado convincente para él.

Ella sacó la foto de su bolsillo. Con su dedo acarició al niño moreno que posaba junto a Naruto y ella.

Sasuke respiró nuevamente. Ya lo había recordado, finalmente.

―Sakura, debido al jutsu algunas cosas se escapan de tu memoria. Pero si has podido recordarme, entonces todo es más fácil. Simplemente tengo que contarte quién soy en tu vida y hay altas probabilidades de que una parte de tu memoria se recupere ―ella asintió frenéticamente, eso era lo que quería, que le contara todo― antes de venir a este viaje, te dije que volvería…

―Oh… claro, volverías…―tenía un signo de interrogación tatuado en la cara. ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? ¿Qué volvería para continuar el cautiverio?

―Te dije que para la próxima ocasión podrías estar conmigo ―Sasuke no sabía cuál cara mostrar, así que optó por la misma de siempre. Imperturbable.

Ella tragó grueso. Comenzaba a sudar frio. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y mucho miedo.

―Claro… estar contigo. ¿Podrías ser un poco más específico?

Él parpadeó dos veces.

― Lo que quiero decir, o lo que quise decir, Sakura, es que volvería para que tú y yo nos casáramos y formáramos una familia ―Sakura se llevó la mano a la boca, tenía los ojos como platos. Lucía tan aterrada que Sasuke pensó que quizás debía explicarse mejor― Sé que en tu situación es difícil de entender, pero todo es muy sencillo. Mi familia fue exterminada y para restablecerla necesito de ti.

Su mandíbula casi cae al piso luego de eso. Estaba incrédula ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Comenzó a mirar hacia todas partes sin enfocar nada realmente.

― ¿Qué me estás diciendo? ¿Me estás diciendo que soy como, una mujer en cautiverio que será utilizada como contenedor para tus hijos?

―NO. Por supuesto que no. No estás secuestrada.

―Oh, pero sí seré un contenedor. Claro, eso lo mejora todo.

Sakura empujó a Sasuke y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. No permitiría que ese violador la atrapara. Prefería lanzarse desde el primer risco que encontrara.

…

* * *

¡Hola! He cumplido, el fin de semana capítulo nuevo.

 _Algunas notas:_ El capÍtulo se llama detalles porque hay varios que en el futuro serán cruciales para la historia.

Como se dieron cuenta, Sakura realmente no recuerda a Sasuke. Y el pobre, acostumbrado a no tener que dar explicaciones, le dice todo de la forma más directa en que pudo haberlo hecho, y termina diciendo algo que no quería decir.

Espero que los haya entretenido, nos vemos el proximo fin de semana,

Saludos

H. Oliver.


	3. Alterno

By H. Oliver

Capítulo 2: **Alterno**

* * *

―Aléjate de mi, ¡Retrocede! ―blandía un kunai en su mano. No parecía saber utilizarlo por la forma tan torpe en la que lo apuntaba con él.

―Sakura… yo

―Tú, eres un secuestrador y un violador. Y si te acercas, tu vida terminará en ese mismo momento.

Sasuke respiró tan profundamente que al exhalar sus hombros cayeron.

―Sakura, ya basta. Estoy cansándome de esto. Voy a llevarte de vuelta a Konoha.

Llevada por la adrenalina que corrió por sus venas cuando lo vio acercarse con paso firme, lanzó el kunai como por acto reflejo. Lo hizo con tanta destreza que consiguió rasgar la camisa de Sasuke.

Parece que ella sabía qué hacer para hacerlo sonreír. Esta vez él no intentó borrar la media sonrisa que ocupó su rostro, mientras tanto ella lo miraba incrédula, asimilando que evidentemente ella también era una asesina. Con una duda explicita en su rostro, lo cuestionó.

― ¿Qué pasa si no quiero estar… contigo? ―su labio inferior temblaba aunque su tono de voz estaba lleno de ímpetu― porque al mirar esta foto ―tocó su bolsillo―, he descubierto a una persona realmente importante en mi vida, la persona que me ha cuidado y me ha acompañado, y se llama Naruto ―el gesto de él se había tornado meditabundo, porque ella estaba en lo cierto. Naruto siempre estuvo para ella, mientras él no―. Lo que puedo recordar de él es lo más certero que tengo ahora, y por suerte, puedo decir, sin dudar ni un poco, que todos son buenos recuerdos. Ahora es lo único que tengo, y me quiero aferrar a eso… porque, simplemente me aterra la idea de quedar en blanco, y de olvidarme de él―su voz se quebró al final―. Creo que lo correcto es que esté con él.

La mirada de Sasuke estaba escondida tras su cabello. Lucía sombrío y lejano.

―No te preocupes, pronto estarás con él ―Desapareció en un pestañeo.

…

...

Naruto corría sin parar, pese a que ya había percibido el chakra de varios ninjas tras de sí, decidió no detenerse. No tenía tiempo para distracciones. Los ojos azules estaban enfocados en el horizonte.

En una rama frente a él, apareció su amigo. Fue muy poco el tiempo que tuvo para actuar, pues no lo había sentido venir.

―Eres un imbécil ―y le asestó un puñetazo en la cara.

…

...

Tsk. Se despeinó el cabello mientras miraba el agua de la cascada caer. Desde donde estaba podía observar el precipicio en el que había dejado a la persona más terca que conocía. Se puso de pie, debía ir por Naruto, como le había dicho. Anduvo unos cuantos pasos hasta que se detuvo bruscamente. Arrugó el entrecejo. NO. Si ella quería estar con Naruto, entonces tendría que esperar a que el idiota apareciera.

―Demonios.

Se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Mil demonios.

…

...

―¡Ah, qué demonios, Ino! ―Gritó el joven ante el puñetazo.

―Sabes que tenemos días siguiéndote y no nos has esperado, todo lo contrario. Eres un imbécil. Crees que eres el único que se preocupa por Sakura.

―¿Qué?

―Kakashi nos envió a seguirte. Naruto, tenemos que hablar contigo de algo muy serio ―el Nara tenía esa mirada de determinación que solo surgía en momentos realmente serios.

―Escúchame, idiota ―la voz de la rubia retumbó dentro de su cabeza. Naruto casi cae de susto―. Una organización llamada Flor del Loto está implicada en esto. Se presume que son los responsables de la desaparición de Sakura. Son criminales altamente peligrosos. Rango S. Utilizan jutsus prohibidos y se dice que viajan entre dimensiones y en el tiempo. Tememos que Sakura ya ni siquiera esté en este tiempo o espacio. ¿Entiendes? ―el rubio asintió seriamente.

Ahora era la voz de Shikamaru la que hacía eco dentro de su fuero interno.

―Con el jutsu de Ino estamos rastreando la percepción astral de Sakura. Ha sido imposible localizarla. Es como si estuviera bloqueada. Pero afortunadamente, Ino aún puede percibir atisbos de su presencia aquí ―el rubio se dio cuenta de que había dejado de respirar, así que exhaló pausadamente al escuchar lo último―. Y lo último, Naruto. Esos ninjas han estado siguiéndote, así que debemos tomar un desvío a partir de aquí.

Él asintió. Y en cuanto Shikamaru saltó entre los árboles, Chouji, Ino y Naruto lo siguieron.

…

...

La noche había caído y en el cielo titilaban tantas estrellas como preguntas en la cabeza de Sakura. Hacía mucho frío y su estomago crujía por el hambre.

―Naruto… ―se abrazó a sí misma y lloriqueo en silencio.

La hierba sonaba al ser aplastada por unos pasos firmes que se aproximaban.

―Sakura Haruno, Sakura Haruno. No creí que podría ver esto nunca.

Sakura se dio vuelta al reconocer la voz.

Sus ojos brillaron ante aquel hombre― ¡Naruto!

Él sonrío, despiadado.

…

...

―Naruto. ―Una gélida voz lo llamó desde las sombras.

Al rubio se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Ino-Shika-Chou se pusó en guardia. Entre los arbustos algo se movía. Naruto sudaba frío y tragaba pesadamente.

Cuando lo vio se le escapó un suspiro de alivio.

―TEME. Casi me muero de la forma más estúpida por tu culpa. ¿Por qué tienes que poner esa voz de "Na-ru-to"? ―lo imitó moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro.

―No seas imbécil. Sakura está en peligro y espera por ti. Mueve tu culo.

Se quedó de piedra.

―¿Sabes dónde está Sakura-chan?

―Por supuesto, estaba siguiéndome ―sintió mucho placer luego de terminar de vocalizar aquellas palabras. Y acompañó lo dicho con un gesto de suficiencia que ninguno entendió.

Se adelantó. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y cada vez que Naruto intentaba alcanzarlo, aumentaba la velocidad. Chouji estaba al borde del infarto e Ino y Shikamaru estaban empapados de sudor intentando seguirles el paso. Naruto alcanzó a Sasuke, que no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua al verlo a su lado.

―¿Puedo saber qué te hice ahora? ¿Otra vez quieres huir y que te rescate?

Un puñetazo veloz envió a Naruto contra una pila de árboles que quedaron como simples troncos sobre la maleza. El rubio escupió sangre.

Con su espada desenfundada, señaló a Naruto, y luego hacia el final de la montaña.

―Allí se encuentra Sakura, búscala.

―Estás loco, Sasuke.

Se removió la tierra de las mejillas, dejó pasar un poco el dolor y corrió hacia donde le había señalado.

Unos segundos más tarde, el joven volvió gritando.

―¿Se te zafó un tornillo? No entiendo nada de esto, teme. ¿Dónde dejaste a Sakura?

―Mierda…

Sasuke activó su Sharingan. Todos sus sentidos estaban dispuestos a hallar a la joven ninja sin memoria.

―Hay que dividirnos ―advirtió Shikamaru al llegar al lugar, aún cansado.

Cada uno salió en carrera veloz. Pero uno con más culpa que otros. Fue muy imprudente de su parte dejarla sola, por más terca que fuera, por más intolerante que estuviera, él debía haberla protegido.

...

…

Sasuke divisó un portal de chakra en la lejanía. Con cautela se detuvo. Nada de aquello parecía normal o siquiera real, pero juraba sentir que aquella energía lo atraía. Un grito desesperado de Sakura lo convenció de salir directo hacia ese lugar.

Cuando se acercó, a través del portal divisó a Sakura arrodillada frente a Naruto. Saltó hacia la dimensión, y el portal después de tragárselo se cerró por completo.

...

…

―Naruto, Naruto, por favor dime que me llevarás contigo. No soporto esta horrible sensación en mi pecho. Me siento muy sola. Perdida.

Como respuesta, una bofetada le quemó la piel de su mejilla derecha.

―Es bueno para ti que te sientas así ―Sakura se paralizó ante esa respuesta. su mente no era capaz de procesar esa información. Ya no sabía diferenciar entre lo bueno y lo malo. Quizás nunca, ni siquiera cuando tenía su memoria intacta supo hacerlo.

―¿Qué? ―su rostro se ensombreció― tu tampoco eres de fiar, ¿cierto?

El moreno cayó desde el agujero del portal, aterrizando sobre sus pies. Se acercó a ella, limpió una pequeña lágrima que ensuciaba su mejilla y miró desafiante al oponente.

―¿Qué demonios te pasa?

―Naruto… por qué ―susurraba la joven.

―¿Qué clase de ninja son? ¿Por qué siguen diciéndome Naruto? ―su sonrisa zorruna reapareció― Bueno, no tengo tiempo para estar con ustedes, así que yo me voy. Que disfruten la estadía.

Cuando el rubio se marchó, el Uchiha impidió que el portal se cerrara por completo utilizando su técnica ocular. Con todo el esfuerzo, logró volver a abrir el portal. Tomó a Sakura de la mano, y cuando se disponía a atravesarlo, una espada de hoja blanca y filosa le atravesó el abdomen. De inmediato, el portal se cerró ante sus ojos.

* * *

¡Hola, de nuevo! Espero que estén muy bien y hayan disfrutado. Les había dicho que cada fin de semana nos veríamos, y el fin de semana fallé :(

Estuve a tope con evaluaciones, ¡a tope! Pero ya hoy les traje la continuación y, para ponerme al día, este mismo fin de semana estará publicado el próximo capítulo.

 _Notas: Bueno, creo que ha quedado explícita la razón del título del capítulo. Muchas complicaciones y mucha terquedad de parte de los dos, tanto Sasuke como Sakura. Los celos de Sasuke, su orgullo y su ego hicieron su tan esperada aprición, aunque hay algo un poco más suave en él, ¿verdad?  
_

 _Sé que la extensión del capítulo es poca, está corto, lo sé , lo sé. Pero ya el siguiente está en marcha, y he preferido cortar hasta aquí el planteamiento del conflcito._

Por ahora me despido, pero los leo pronto.

Gracias por sus comentarios :)

H. Oliver


	4. Nuevos

By H. Oliver. Disclamer aplicado.

Capítulo 3: **nuevos**

* * *

Cuando el rubio se marchó, el Uchiha impidió que el portal se cerrara por completo utilizando su técnica ocular. Con todo el esfuerzo, logró volver a abrir el portal. Tomó a Sakura de la mano, y cuando se disponía a atravesarlo, una espada de hoja blanca y filosa le atravesó el abdomen. De inmediato, el portal se cerró ante sus ojos.

Sakura entró en pánico cuando vio caer sobre sus rodillas al hombre que hacía unas horas le parecía el asesino más peligroso. Después de todo lo ocurrido, había una pequeña probabilidad de que realmente sus intenciones no fuesen tan sombrías como ella sospechaba. Pero ahora la sangre brotando a borbotones la alteraba. Y le avisaba de la posibilidad de quedarse realmente sola, sin nadie importante, o a quien ella le importara.

Las lágrimas le brotaron igual de caudalosas que la sangre del abdomen del moreno. Era una persona egoísta, lo único que le importaba era no quedarse sola. Era horrible. Seguramente siempre había sido así y le había hecho mucho daño a los que la rodeaban.

―Sakura, debes detener la hemorragia.

―Claro ―esnifó nerviosa―, qué debo hacer, solo dime qué debo hacer y lo haré, por favor. Por favor.

―Primero, cálmate. Luego, rompe mi camisa y átala alrededor de mi abdomen, hazlo con fuerza.

Sakura tomó la prenda y la rompió en tiras. Cuidadosamente cubrió la herida y mientras lo hacía, sus lágrimas cesaban. Al apretar con toda su fuerza el nudo, él se agarro a su muñeca con fuerza. Lo vio mojarse los labios, como si tuviera la garganta tan seca que le resultaba doloroso. Estaba pálido y su boca morada.

Estática, se mantuvo observando la herida cubierta. Poco a poco la venda improvisada contenía la sangre. El movió su mano hasta la de ella, y la tomó con fuerza. Ahora, en lugar de mirar completamente ida la herida, miraba las dos manos entrelazadas. Un pálpito de miedo, pánico y adrenalina se agolpó en su torrente sanguíneo. De inmediato lo soltó como si quemara.

Sasuke se había quedado dormido.

.

.

―Desaparecieron por completo.

―No puede ser. No iré a Konoha sin Sakura.

―Pero, Naruto… Hinata.

―Hinata entiende. Hablé con ella antes de venir.

Ino miró con preocupación la escena. Sabía que la morena le decía que sí a Naruto porque era muy comprensiva y sacrificada, pero una mujer embarazada seguramente quiere estar con el padre de su hijo.

.

.

Ya era mediodía y él no despertaba. La noche había transcurrido pesadamente, el día apenas se dejaba ver. Estaba poniéndose impaciente, tanto, que verificaba que estuviese respirando cada vez que se le ocurría.

Los ojos verdes se asombraron y aterrorizaron a la misma vez cuando miró el amanecer de ese lugar. Dos soles inmensos y candentes comenzaban a escalar el cielo. Se masajeó la frente, y entre susurros se decía a sí misma que debía despertar de una buena vez. Pero la pesadilla continuaba. Para su asombro, cuando la claridad iluminó el espacio, notó que estaba en un espeso bosque de árboles muy altos. Estaba segura, de que esa clase de árboles no eran algo normal. Costaba mucho ver donde estaba la copa, calculaba que midieran aproximadamente cien metros de altura.

La luminosidad del lugar al parecer despertó al durmiente. Que la llamó con su habitual y seria voz.

―¡Sasuke!

Cuando la escuchó nombrarlo no supo cómo evitar la nostalgia, aunque el kun no estuviese agregado.

―Este lugar en el que estamos, ¿qué es? ―lucía preocupada.

―Es una dimensión alterna. En cuanto me ponga de pie saldremos de aquí ―e intentó levantarse.

―No, discúlpame. ¿Cómo te sientes? Eso debió ser lo primero que preguntara.

―Mareado. Pero es normal.

―Déjame revisar esa herida. Mis manos deben tener algo de memoria, no sé, o algo así.

Observando como ella desanudaba la venda, volvió a recostarse.

―Eres una excelente médico ninja, Sakura. Con solo tus manos podías curar heridas de muerte. Te vi hacerlo.

―No me presiones, no, por favor.

Sasuke sonrió ladino.

―Solo estaba halagándote.

―Gracias.

Ella lucía concentrada en la herida. Trataba de recordar qué debía hacer.

Estar con ella era algo nuevo, pero inevitablemente por su falta de memoria en ocasiones le hacía mucho más fácil ser todo lo que siempre había querido ser pero él mismo no se lo permitía. Era un hombre nuevo, que había errado mucho para aprender, y ella, a su manera, también era nueva.

.

.

El rubio caminaba con parsimonia por el bosque. Su hermana estaba esperando en las cercanías pero él no tenía ánimos de acelerar. Aún en la palma de su mano podía sentir el leve ardor de la bofetada que le había dado a Sakura. Y después de ese recuerdo, a su mente vino una mujer de cabellos largos y negros, con leves destellos azules y ojos blancos como perlas. Una mujer demasiado tierna, demasiado buena para su padre.

―Detente ahí. ―vociferó Naruto.

El joven se detuvo, su puño se cerró con ira y su rostro se desfiguró ante sus emociones.

―¿No tienes nada más importante que hacer? ¿Por qué demonios estás aquí?

―¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste a Sakura?

La brisa era leve, apenas levantaba algunas hojas, sin embargo, una gran acumulación de chakra que provenía de aquel individuo al que Naruto retaba, provocaba que todo lo que estaba a mínimo tres metros de él volara a un ritmo violento.

―Ve con tu esposa, maldito.

A grandes zancadas salió despedido del lugar, desapareciendo entre las sombras del bosque. Naruto se quedó, extrañamente, inmóvil.

.

.

―¿Que hiciste qué? ¿Qué fue lo que te dije que no hicieras? ―la joven de cabello oscuro y ojos azules caminaba sobre el mismo lugar una y otra vez.

―Golpear, maldecir e insultar a alguien.

―¡Y eso fue lo primero que hiciste! Si Sasuke Uchiha muere, esto no tendrá sentido alguno. Y si nuestro padre descubre quiénes somos, puede ser muy peligroso.

―No morirá. Es una herida superficial. Y ahora no vengas con eso, que esta misión es más una cuestión de egoísmo que de heroísmo. ―Himawari se quedó sin argumento alguno para defenderse. Había mucha doble moral en los intereses que guiaban su misión ― En cuanto a Naruto, no dejé que me viera. Y mientras tanto Sakura y Sasuke están encerrados en la dimensión del bosque. Así que todo está bien, nadie podrá decirle nada.

―No sé qué es lo que intentas hacer, pero las cosas no pueden cambiar, excepto el hecho específico por el que vinimos, no pretendas cambiar nada más.

―Nada va a cambiar, por más que lo intente… ese hombre es muy testarudo ―terminó hablando entre dientes.

―Pues ese hombre es tu padre. Ya, basta.

.

.

En la penumbra de la habitación podía distinguir la ropa naranja de Naruto, colgada en el armario. Miró la ventana ser atravesada por la luz de luna mientras acariciaba con cariño su pequeño vientre. En las últimas dos semanas había logrado abultarse un poco, pero aún así nadie lo notaba. Debía ser fuerte, debía ser la luz más radiante para Naruto. Y no pudo permitirse decirle a Naruto la noticia, porque sabía que lo pondría en una difícil decisión. Sabía que luego se sentiría culpable por dejarla, pero si no iba en busca de Sakura, también sentiría una culpa gigantesca. Así que prefirió aligerarle la carga, y esperar.

Lo único que deseaba cambiar, era la preocupación tan grande que le había causado no saber nada de su paradero. Tanta incertidumbre había, que el Hokage tuvo que enviar a un equipo especial para que encontraran a Naruto. Ella confiaba en él, de eso no había duda, porque él le había enseñado a confiar en ella misma, y así había descubierto cómo confiar en los demás. Sin embargo, después de un dos semanas sin noticias, después de no ver llegar siquiera un clon de Naruto, como él solía hacer en cada misión, los rumores estaban pareciéndole cada vez más verídicos.

Se acurrucó en la cama, sola y vulnerable, pero cubrió su vientre. Cayó bajo los efectos del sueño con rapidez, o al menos eso le pareció, y de inmediato entró al mundo de los sueños.

Afuera en las ramas de los árboles descansaba Boruto, observando a su joven madre del pasado. Ya sabía lo que iba a suceder, era esa la noche de la cual su madre le había hablado. En su rostro se reflejaba la angustia. Vio como Hinata giraba sobre su cuerpo mientras dormía, incomoda.

La morena vio en sus sueños a un hombre con una capa oscura y una espada de hoja blanca reluciente. La sombra de Naruto era lo único que podía distinguir, ya que el sol le quemaba los ojos. Escuchó como la espada cotó el viento y luego el sonido de carne y arterias ser cortadas velozmente. Un grito gutural, extraño, brotó de la garganta de Naruto. Ella sintió el aire escaparse de sus pulmones, el pecho se le volvió demasiado pequeño para su corazón y la garganta contenía un nudo tenso.

Cuando volvió a ver la espada, esta se deslizó sin piedad en su vientre, causándole mucho dolor. Hinata despertó sudando, con un fuerte dolor y un sangramiento inexplicable que había manchado toda su cama. Cuando vio aquello su garganta ya no producía sonido alguno. Como pudo salió corriendo al baño, imaginando lo peor.

En el jardín, Boruto lloraba desconsolado. Sentía tanta tristeza, tanto rencor. Su padre era el único culpable que su hermano mayor no pudiera vivir. Había permitido algo así, todo era su culpa. Ver a su madre sufrir de esa manera, y recordar cómo ella siempre fue así, sacrificada, bondadosa, solo le hacía querer partirle la cara a Naruto. Era la persona más hipócrita que conocía, siempre lleno de deberes con el resto, pero su familia era lo último. Respiró hondo, unos pasos se escuchaban entre la maleza. Himawari estaba pálida frente a él.

―No debiste ver eso.

―Tú tampoco.

―Yo… solo ―una lágrima brotó desde sus ojos azules― quiero irme de aquí.

Boruto la miró comprensivo, su hermanita, su pequeña hermanita también merecía un mejor padre, un mejor hermano. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó protector, sin saber muy bien qué decirle, optó por el silencio. Eran ninjas con una misión, y debían permanecer hasta cumplirla.

* * *

Entonces, finalmente sabemos quiénes son estos chicos realmente. La verdad es que Boruto y Himawari tienen un serio complejo paterno reforzado por situaciones lamentables como la que acabamos de leer. Nada mu favorecedor para su padre, tristemente. Y cada vez más conflictos e intereses salen a relucir por allí. Habrá que ver cuál es realmente la misión de estos dos. Y qué será del Sasusaku a partir de ahora.

Por ahora me despido, saludos

H. Oliver.


End file.
